gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Evil Warrior Epyon
is a character from Superior Defender Gundam Force. Bio The powerful Epyon sword grants the wielder the powers of any it slays. However, the sword carries a terrible curse - prolonged use of the sword opens the wielder up to possession from the evil spirit within, the demon Knight Gundam Epyon. A being of pure darkness mana, Epyon lives only to kill and cause chaos. For increased power, he can transform into a two-headed dragon. History Sometime before the series began, the Evil Sword was sealed away by the royal family of Lacroa. Sometime after the defeat of Commander Sazabi, Deathscythe found it. The Knight of Darkness sent the sword into the Minov Boundary Sea as part of his plan, where it eventually found and revived Tallgeese, who ended trapped in the sea with his followers Mercurius and Vayeate. Tallgeese, only knowing the benefits of the sword, slayed his two allies, absorbing their powers. Tallgeese then went after the Gundam Force, but as the battle went on, the Knight of the Tempest's became more irrational and violent, showing that the sword's control over him was increasing by the minute. By the time the Gundam Force knocked the sword out of his hand, it was too late- The Evil Sword was now fully linked with Tallgeese's soul. The Sword flew up from where it landed on the deck and back into Tallgeese's grip, whereupon it began to release dark energy from it. The power consumed Tallgeese, transforming him into the Berserker Epyon. With the power of Tallgeese, the Griffin, Mercurius and Vayeate, Epyon launched a one-Gundam/Spirit assault on the Gundamusai, attacking anyone that happened to catch his eye. Too powerful for them to handle, Epyon almost absorbed Zero before the Feather Dragon appeared and merged with him, as Deathscythe hoped- Putting The Winged Knight in a near-death experience summoned the spirit beast for his plans. With Epyon's purpose served, Deathscythe began phase 2 of his plan, opening a portal to Lacroa. Now merged with the Feather Dragon, Zero Custom was better able to duel Epyon, but the Berserker transformed into his wyvern form and dragged Zero Custom through the portal, followed by the Gundamusai. In Lacroa, Epyon carried Zero through the air and passed by Lacroa Castle, allowing the Knight of Silver Wings to see that Deathscythe had taken possession of the castle and of the petrified princess. By the time Zero Custom broke free of Epyon's grip, the wyvern had dragged the Knight Gundam into a canyon. Epyon transformed back to his Gundam form and resumed his battle with Zero Custom, but the Knight of Silver Wings was now more focused on rescuing his beloved princess instead of battling Epyon, and he was eventually pinned down by the wyvern's attacks. The Gundamusai opened fire on Epyon, and while the wyvern was caught up in the attack, Zero Custom used his Super Spirit Magic Infinity Winds attack to cut through him. Defeated, Epyon exploded into hundreds of Mmns and returned into the earth of Lacroa. Epyon was the main topic of the Zako Zako Hour that followed, where a Pawn Leo explained that Epyon was both a spirit and a Gundam. Trivial * Evil Warrior Epyon is based on the OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon. Gallery Image:Epyon_2.jpg| Image:Epyon_3.jpg|